Alone
by sunsetbabe17
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Spoilers for Age of Ultron. Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. Quicksilver and The Scarlet Witch. The twins. They came into this world together, and were by each other's side through everything. They were two halves of a whole. They were each other's greatest strength and each other's greatest weakness. Together they could do anything. Now two becomes one.


Disclaimer: Don't own anything that you recognize.

 **Alone**

She may not have physically been with him, but she felt his death. They shared a connection much deeper than that. It was as if she was being torn in two. Agony ripped through her as part of her died, and all she saw was a scarlet haze.

Her brother had always been by her side ever since she entered the world twelve minutes after him. He was her biggest supporter and protector.

xxx

" _Wanda, come on!" a young boy whined as the two kids raced their bikes to the park._

 _Wanda didn't even spare her brother a response as she pumped her legs faster, trying to catch up to the speedster. But when she glanced up she had lost sight of him and her breath caught in her throat as she realized she was all alone._

 _She was just beginning to panic when she finally crested the hill and her brother was at the top, with his arms leaning against his handlebars and his foot impatiently tapping on the ground, waiting for her._

xxx

 _There was a deafening boom and Wanda couldn't hear the plates crash to the floor, but she watched in slow motion as they tumbled out of her hands and shattered into a million pieces upon hitting the floor._

 _She was sharply yanked to the ground and arms wrapped around her and pulled her close._

" _-okay, don't look I've got you," as her hearing gradually came back she heard her brother's voice as he stroked his hand through her hair and buried her face in his chest._

 _And they stayed like that until rescue came, their childhood home crumbled around them. Anxiously awaiting the second bomb to go off any minute as Pietro held her with his back to the bomb trying to protect and comfort her._

xxx

" _You little witch!" the rest of the boy's tirade was cut off as a fist met his cheek and he smacked into the ground._

" _Stay away from my sister!" Pietro glared down at the boy whose friend's scurried to help him up and then ran back to the orphanage, probably to tell on Pietro who would never be able to convince the proprietor that the other boy started it._

" _You didn't have to do that you know. I could have handled it myself."_

 _Pietro swung his arm around his twin's shoulders and dropped a kiss on her forehead, "I know, but this is what big brothers are for. So just let me do my job." He smirked as she pushed him away and scowled, she wasn't some damsel in distress that needed saving all the time._

 _Pietro pouted and pounced, digging his fingers into her sides. And she finally broke a smile and slapped his hands away._

 _For as much as she liked her independence, she did like knowing that someone was always there to watch her back no matter what._

xxx

 _The scientist had just finished explaining the experiment and the results they were hoping to achieve. The twins hadn't been given all the details, just the bare minimum. What they were being offered was very tempting._

 _Pietro turned to his sister and waited for her response. He would follow her lead._

 _Wanda caught his eye, she could tell he wanted to do it but would ultimately do whatever she wanted to do, "We're in."_

xxx

 _It felt like liquid fire was racing through his veins and his heart was beating so fast it was hard to even breathe. He would not scream though, Wanda was in the next room and he didn't want to scare her._

 _And that's when he heard her soft cries. He took a deep breath and pushed himself up and swung his legs to the floor. He shakily got to his feet and with a burst of determination he staggered to the wall that he shared with his sister's room._

 _Letting out a breath, he slid to the floor with his back against the wall._

" _Wanda I'm here. You'll be alright," it wasn't a lie, his sister was the strongest person he knew and she would pull through, he wouldn't let her do anything less. He heard a light thud behind him and closed his eyes, knowing that Wanda was there and they would get through this together._

xxx

 _He pulled the offending object off his sister's forehead, picked her up in his strong arms, and sped out to safety. After making sure she was ok he turned to go back into the building and kill the douchebag who dare lay a finger on his sister._

" _I'll kill him!"_

 _But Wanda stopped him for that was not what she wanted. She wanted to finish her mission and destroy all the Avengers, "I want the big one."_

xxx

 _He trusted Wanda no questions asked when she turned against Ultron._

 _And when Captain America asked if she could stop the de-railed train he gripped her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "You can do it." And the hesitation disappeared from her eyes. His faith in her became her strength._

xxx

 _Wanda was still a little shocked from the events of the past few days._

 _First she was fighting with Ultron, then she was fighting against him. First she was fighting against the Avengers, then with them, and then against them. And now she was gearing up to go into battle with them against Ultron._

 _She was knocked out of her thoughts when a red jacket hit her in the face._

" _Let's go," she glared at her brother who was calmly leaning against the doorjamb arms crossed, ready to fight._

 _He had been by her side through it all and as long as they had each other they would be fine._

xxx

" _Leave me," Wanda wanted him to help everyone else off this floating rock._

" _No," he wouldn't leave her. He didn't care about anyone else, only her. Wanda was the only one here that mattered. She made him whole, she was his other half and he'd be damned if he left her. He was nothing without her._

xxx

 _As he fell to the ground he thought of his twin, "I'm sorry, Wanda."_

 _He really hadn't wanted to leave her, but he knew that she would be proud he went out a hero._

xxx

It had always been the two of them against the world and now she was alone. The Scarlet Witch would avenge her brother's death.


End file.
